Felix the Cat: Road to Dreamscape
by mastercheif4431
Summary: Felix the Cat is on his biggest adventure. With his new friends, Jared and Shaylee, they're on a quest to find the kingdom of Dreamscape and stop Serith, the Nightmare King.
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

Felix the Cat.

Road to Dreamscape.

_Dreams are joyous _

_Dreams are wondrous _

_Dreams are dangerous _

_But dreams give hope… _

Have you ever wished to travel to a world of fantastic proportions? Have you always wanted to see something you've never expected to find around the corner?

Dreams are one way to find fantastic worlds. Every time we sleep, our mind and soul is transported to this world. Letting us do what we want to do, go where we want to go, and be who we want to be. Dreams can be enchanting, extraordinary, and filled with colorful magic…

But they're also very dangerous…for not only are there dreams…there're also nightmares.

In the Great Writings, the great nightmare king, Serith, will harness the power of dreams and turn them into horrible nightmares. His powers are unmatched and fierce, and will stop at nothing to bring darkness, pain, and fear to the hearts of dreamers.

But when darkness spreads, hope shines light.

Also told in the Great Writings is a prophecy known as the Day of the Dark Kings Fall, where a hero from an unknown world comes to stop Serith and bring light to all of the dream world.

This hero…is Felix the Cat.

Who is Felix? Everyone should know who Felix is. He was once the most popular cartoon cat of the 1920's, but a certain mouse took the spotlight and Felix became a has been. Some have tried to bring him back to stardom, but with little results.

He has lost his fame, but was not forgotten.

Now you're probably wondering how a cartoon cat like Felix could ever stand up to the king of nightmares and the realm of dreams.

Well then, let's listen and find out…

A dark city, with only streetlamps and lights from windows illuminating the street, slinks under a full moon like dissolving, shileueted shapes in the darkness. The buildings look warped and bent like they were wacked by baseball bats. The road, filled with twisting cracks and eroded by rain, looks as though made of granite or lead. In the center of the road lies an old and aging well where the rope seems to be snapped and the bricks are faded of color.

All is quiet, not a sound to be heard… except for the sounds of clanging swords.

Suddenly, two humans appear from around a corner and hide in a shadowed alley. One appeared to be male, broad and mean-looking with spiked yellow hair and emerald green eyes. Wearing old and tanernd clothes along with a piece of armor protecting his right arm and shoulder. He carried a broadsword, made from bronze and covered with a gray handle and sharing a moonlight silver blade.

The other was female, long brown hair flowed from her head, with ocean blue eyes and a look of fear. Her clothes were more fixed than the boy's, and the sleeves and hem were tinted with brilliant gold. She also wore knee high boots that were dark green with brown, leather straps. Her weapon was a silver bow with white arrows exposed from her quiver.

"Stay low" the boy spoke with command.

Just as they ducked, a large black creature that resembled a wolf with long, swirled ears and small, yellow eyes searched for them. It looked left and right, but did not find them and ran off.

"Phew" said the girl "that was close."

"A little TOO close" remarked the boy "Let's head back to the tower."

As they jumped out from behind the trash can, they ran like cheetahs as they raced towards a tall tower that loomed over the city like a watching snake. It had a large, crooked chimney that emitted black smoke into the night sky. It also had an old, rickety staircase that looked like it was about to fall apart.

As they cautiously climbed the steps and entered the main room, there were a couple of tables with books, charms, test tubes, and other mysterious items. Sitting on a lone rug was an elderly man with a long gray beard and mustache. He was wearing a blue tunic and a pair of sirwal, along with black shoes that shone like obsidian. On his face was a pair of reading glasses that were gold and rounded.

The old man opened his eyes and kindly spoke to them.

"Ah, Shaylee and Jared, was the mission successful?"

"Well, a little close to dyeing, but we made it" said Shaylee.

Jared handed the old Wiseman a sapphire crystal, glowing with white light and making a sound that sounded like an angel's song.

"Grand Sage" said Jared "tell me again what we do with this thing?"

"It's simple Jared" the Grand Sage began to explain "this crystal is the same one as told in the Great Writings. This crystal will, if done right, bring the hero we need to stop Serith and his army of Dream Eaters, and because of your missions, we now have the right ingredients to do so."

"But how will we know he's the right hero" asked Shaylee.

"Well, we'll just have to see."

All three were busy creating the right settings for the spell. Shaylee took some purple leaves and threw them in a gold cauldron. Jared did the same, only he tossed a few green scales, obviously belonged to a green dragon. Then the Grand Sage tossed the sapphire crystal into the mixture.

A yellow puff erupted from the cauldron. It then morphed and twisted into a human shape and grew butterfly wings. It sprouted black hair and pink eyes, along with red lips and a white dress. On its wrists appeared golden bracelets, but it wore no shoes, so it was barefoot.

The cloud took the form of a female fairy.

The fairy grew to the size of a great dane before stepping onto the ground.

"Hello" the fairy said with the voice of a young girl "the name's Thimbleleena, at your service."

Thimbleleena made a quick bow.

"You've got to be kidding me" exclaimed Jared "how the hell is a fairy supposed to bring a hero here into Slumber City?!"

"Take it easy, handsome" said Thimbleleena "if you didn't know, fairies travel by mirror. We can easily travel to the Real Realm with ease. I'll just find him and pull him in here."

"And if he refuses?"

"Let's just say us fairies are excellent negotiators."

Jared scolded her and went off to find a mirror.

It was a few minuets when Jared came back with a six foot tall mirror that had a silver frame and placed it in the middle of the room.

Thimbleleena stood in front of it and spoke in fairy language.

_"Oh great mirror, reveal to me the prophesied hero." _

The mirror glowed a faint orange and its glass swirled with blue clouds.

"Well" said Thimbleleena "wish me luck."

Then the fairy jumped into the mirror, and disappeared from sight.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wonderful Cat

On a dark, cold night, a black cat with big eyes and a white mouth area and a black nose was sleeping soundly and happily in his bed. The walls of his room were blue and on them were pictures of his past animated shorts; from _Feline Follies _to _Felix the Cat saves Christmas_. Next to the bed was a small desk was an old lamp and his trusty Magic Bag of Tricks.

The bag was yellow with little X's on them and looked like a normal 50's travel bag, but the bag was FAR from normal. It had the uncanny ability to transform into whatever Felix wanted. If he wanted to swim, it would turn into scuba gear. If Felix wanted to fly, it would turn into a plane. Anything for any given situation.

Let's hope it'll be useful for Felix's greatest adventure.

The mirror on Felix's dresser started to glow yellow and a shadowed figure flew from one end of the room to the other, crashing into the bathroom door.

Felix woke up in surprise and looked around.

"What was that" asked Felix "I hope it's not the Professor again."

Felix whistled and his Magic Bag spun around into a yellow blur. Then it fell to the ground, but not before turning into a baseball bat. Felix crept slowly towards the bathroom door and slowly reached his hand to the doorknob. But before he could open it, the door slammed open, launching Felix to the other side. He turned on the lights and saw a girl slightly taller than him and had black hair and pink eyes. She also had pink eyes, golden bracelets, and a pink dress. The girl had radiant blue butterfly wings and was barefoot.

"Whoa, must've been the milk I drank" Felix remarked.

"Oh…my…GOSH" said the winged girl, who picked up Felix and started hugging him to death "the hero, I found you. You're smaller than I thought, but you're also super ADORABLE!"

Felix struggled and popped out of her hug of death.

"Ok" started Felix "who are you, and what do you want?"

"Oh right, introductions. I'm Thimbleleena, the yellow fairy. I came to you to ask for your help."

"Huh, what help" questioned Felix.

Thimbleleena began to explain.

"Where I came from is a world of dreams known as…of course…the Dream Realm. There, good dreams come to life and live happily in peace and prosperity. But the evil nightmare king, Serith of the House of Shade, is trying to absorb dreams and turn them into nightmares. He is ruthless, diabolical, despicable…and a total party crasher." Thimbleleena crossed her arms in disgust. "Our world will be destroyed, along with good dreams…unless a golden hearted hero will stand up to him and save the Dream Realm."

She flew in WAY to close to Felix's personal space "so if you don't mind…will you help us?"

Felix looked at her, and then at his feet. The way Thimbleleena told her story made her sound desperate and sad, but also helpful and kind. Felix knew that the quest she asked him to go on was dangerous and deadly…but he wanted to help her anyway.

A big and happy smile came across his face "don't worry Thimbleleena; I'll help stop this Serith guy!"

An extremely happy expression came over Thimbleleena "great, let's go!"

She grabbed hold of the cat's arm and flew into the mirror.

When Felix opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a tunnel of bright colors and graceful patterns. He also saw moving images of people's dreams. One was a young girl riding a white unicorn, and another was a boy playing a rock song on an electric bass.

_These must be other people's dreams_ Felix said in his mind.

Felix and Thimbleleena landed hard on a stone floor.

"Well, Thimbleleena had ALL the time she needed to find the prophesied hero…and what she got was a cat."

Felix looked up and saw Jared, Shaylee, and the Grand Sage staring at him with disbelief.

"I don't know Jared" said Shaylee "looks can be deceiving."

"I know" said Jared "but still…a cat…really?"

The Grand Sage walked up to the black and white cat. "Hello there, young one. Sorry about the rude introductions. I'm the Grand Sage, the wisest wizard in Slumber City. Thimbleleena here has brought you here to help us fight our battle."

"I know" Felix exclaimed, shaking the elder's hand "the fairy told me, but why do you need me to help?"

The Grand Sage gave a kind smile and, out of thin air, brought a big red book with gold borders and white stars and moons. Felix walked up to the book and flipped through page after page. On the last page was a shileueted figure with a sword standing in front of a huge monster that looked like a massive storm cloud with a pig-like face, red eyes, and horns. It also appeared to wear a huge cloak covering almost his entire body.

"These are the Great Writings" the Grand Sage began "they prey tell the past, present, and future. This page tells of a lone hero from the world of reality coming to stop the king of nightmares, Serith, from taking control of the kingdom of Dreamscape."

"Dreamscape" asked Felix.

"Dreamscape is a legendary kingdom and the place where good dreams are made. If Serith finds it and takes control, he will turn dreams into nightmares, devouring dreamers young and old…inside and out."

Felix thought of that scenario and gave a shiver of disapproval. The very thought of soul-eating nightmares made every little strand of black hair stand on end. Felix closed the floating book and looked at everyone.

"But why" he asked "he MUST have a reason to do this?"

Suddenly, the entire tower shook and trembled. Jared brought out his trusted sword, Shaylee readied an arrow, Grand Sage covered his body with a light blue aura, Thimbleleena clutched her hands into fists, and Felix whistled, which turned his Magic Bag into a mallet. The entire group saw that ten…maybe hundreds of wolf-like Dream Eaters climbing up the tower. Moon silver fangs sparkled in the night and their eyes shone like tiny yellow suns.

"Well" said Felix "this doesn't look good.


	3. Chapter 3: Flee on the Mighty Serpent

"Quickly" Jared shouted, "let no one fall!"

A huge battle was underway, and our heroes were right in the middle of it. Jared used his sword, which glowed a radiant white, to slice Dream-Eaters into black and violet mist. Shaylee was quick on the draw when it came to arrows, because every shot she made was accurate and many Dream-Eaters evaporated. Thimbleleena flew straight at the hoard and, with powerful force, shot 10 of them into the dark, starry sky. The Grand Sage used his magic to freeze his enemies in their place. Then he shot fireballs that exploded like land mines.

Everyone was doing well…except for Felix.

His Magic Bag, which turned into a mallet, did nothing to harm them. Even with all his strength, Felix couldn't even make a scratch. Realizing his bag wasn't working, he returned it to its original shape and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry, but he was suddenly surrounded by wicked Dream-Eaters. "Quick," Felix shouted "how do you harm these guys!?"

"Use something sharp," screamed Shaylee over the loud sounds of war "a sword, axe, or something!"

"What!? My Magic Bag can't turn into anything sharp!"

Then, almost by coincidence, his Magic Bag spun in the air and landed back on the ground only as a sword. Felix stared at his bag at amazement. _ It's never done that before _thought Felix. He slashed his new blade at the Dream-Eaters and one of them puffed into a small black and purple cloud. Then he did the same with another, then another, and then another. Felix had a great, big smile grow on his black and white face. He never had this much fun since his golden days in the animated cartoon business. A giant wave of joy filled his body like the worlds strongest jolt of electricity. It was probably the best feeling he ever had. _I'm doing this, _Felix exclaimed in his mind, _I'm on an adventure so big that nothing could top it. Maybe they were right… _

_ Maybe I am the prophesied hero. _

He then heard a scream from the left. Thimbleleena was cornered and her body seemed frozen with fear. Felix rushed in and got rid of them. One by one, each Dream-Eater fell and turned to smoke.

Suddenly, the Dream-Eaters stopped attacking and looked to the sky. They sniffed the air and ran off… almost as if something was amiss.

"We did it," Thimbleleena cheered "we showed them; I can just see their faces when they tell their master that they were beaten by two warriors, a cat, and a fairy." She gloated by pretending to box, then Thimbleleena jumped in the air and gave Felix a high five.

"No," said Jared "something's wrong. Dream-Eaters don't quit until their lord tells them too. Serith just told them to move…but why?"

Suddenly, a red and purple streak flew from the sky and hit the Tower. The Grand Sage used his magic to conjure a force field to protect them. Jared covered Shaylee in order to protect her while Felix moved Thimbleleena out of the way in order to keep the debris from smashing her wings. After the first streak, another one came in another direction.

"Nightmare-Bombs," yelled the Grand Sage with all his breath "All of you, head to the train station. You need to get out of Slumber City as fast as you can!"

"What, but we can't leave without you" screamed Jared.

"Trust me young one, I'll be fine. Just go!"

Jared tried not to cry as he and the others raced for the train station. The four of them ran from alley to alley, street to street, and corner to corner while avoiding impacts from Nightmare-Bombs. At last, they reached a small building that looked old and worn down. The roof appeared to cave in at any time. The tracks, rusted by the rain, seemed as though one touch could turn them to dust.

"This is the train station?" asked Felix "It looks like a train hasn't run through here in years."

"It just looks that way just to loosen suspicion" replied Shaylee.

"Hey look" said Thimbleleena "here comes the train."

The train slowly rolled in and screeched to a halt and waited for them to get inside. Although they had to enter the train, Felix wasn't so sure about it…

Mostly from the appearance.

"Um…do ALL of your vehicles have the body of a cobra?"

The train ad the head and tail of a cobra. The head part wasn't painted on the front, but was an actual cobra head that hissed and flicked its tongue. Its eyes were the color of golden-bronze while the body was the deepest shade of blue…like sapphire.

"It's the Serpent Express," explained Shaylee "dreamed by a writer that never made it into his story, but it did become an important part of Slumber City." As they all came aboard, they could hear the explosions get louder and louder, closer and closer. With everything going on, the Serpent Express had no hesitation gaining speed. It went so fast that Felix almost flew out of the window.

Soon they were out of the city. Shaylee looked out the window to see the Tower fall and crumble to pieces. She started crying while Jared held her close to comfort her. Felix saw them and almost became teary-eyed. _Wow, they're really sad_, he thought, _that must've been the only home they had._

Soon they were on their way. With the golden moon behind them, nothing could stop them on their journey to find Dreamscape and defeat Serith.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets & Kings

The air was cold and crisp during the ride on the Snake Train; it was entirely cloudless and all the stars shone like tiny diamonds. The full moon behind them was as silver and bright as platinum. It loomed over the land as if it was guarding our brave heroes from the sinister darkness that hunted them like hungry wolves. Felix was looking out the window and having thoughts about the adventure he was now risking his life for. He was quite excited inside…and a little scared. The quest of finding Dreamscape…it was nothing he had ever done before. It was as if he had stepped into a fantasy novel like Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, but he knew that those were only books…and THIS was real life.

Felix looked over to his left side. Thimbleleena was sound asleep along with Shaylee and Jared, with Jared being the loudest and talking in his sleep. Felix slowly stepped out from his seat, hopping not to wake anyone up. As quiet as the wind, Felix went out to the balcony and stared at the ever dark sky. He always liked the stars at night. They almost seemed welcoming and felt like they were protecting them with light. He appeared to stare at them endlessly until a noise behind him drew his attention.

"Oh, sorry Felix," said Shaylee "I saw you walk out and wanted to see if anything was wrong."

"No, nothings wrong," replied Felix with a smile "but thanks for the concern.

Shaylee stood beside Felix as she started admiring the star filled night. Felix noticed she had a depressed look of sadness smeared on her face when he asked, "About the Tower…was it your home?"

Shaylee glanced at Felix and sighed, "Yeah, well…it was my adopted home. I was an orphan when the Grand Sage took me in. He said I was very kind, generous, and sweet, but also very strong. He taught me how to defend myself and told me the secrets of archery. It wasn't until I was 10 when I met Jared." Shaylee rubbed her arm and continued. "He wasn't always so gruff and serious, he used to be kind and always smile a lot. But when Serith attacked he just hasn't been the same…and I miss the old Jared."

Felix felt sorry for Shaylee after her story. "Oh, listen, I'm sorry for asking. I didn't know how much it hurt you."

"It's OK Felix…I guess you can't change the past…but you can change the future."

Suddenly, a large explosion came from the side of the train that almost tilted them off the platform. The Snake Train's head hissed in pain and almost wobbled a bit. Felix and Shaylee ran inside to see Jared and Thimbleleena struggling to get to their feet.

"Shaylee, Felix, what's going on" shouted Thimbleleena over the sound of explosions.

"Nightmare-bombs," said Shaylee preparing her bow "and that must mean Dream-Eaters are not far behind."

How right she was. Thousands of rampaging Dream-Eaters were racing towards them like bolts of lightning. Each one had a sinister smile on their face that made them look insane. Five of them jumped onto the roof and gnashed a gigantic hole so they could jump right in. Jared used his sword to slice the head off one of them, but once he vaporized, another one took its place. With quick strategy, Jared flung a chair at them. As the Dream-Eaters destroyed the projectile, Jared used it as a distraction and cut them all into black mist.

Thimbleleena flew straight at them with the speed of a blazing comet. Each of the Dream-Eaters tried to run from her, but the fairy was too quick. Then one of the black Dream-Eaters grabbed her leg with its tail and smashed her against the floor. The force was so hard it made an indent on the metal floor. The Dream-Eaters were about to pounce on her, but Shaylee fired a couple of arrows and made them dissipate from existence. "You all right" asked Shaylee while preparing another arrow.

"Oh…I'll be fine" responded Thimbleleena, getting up, "just a few bruises and a great big pain in my back."

Felix was on the roof, fighting Dream-Eaters from left to right with his Bag of Tricks. Using his bag/sword, Dream-Eaters were vanishing like ghosts. One of them charged at him like an angry rhino. But Felix dodged it, causing it to trip and fall of the train. Felix then thought about what to do with the next batch that was coming ever so closer. When many surrounded him, Jared leaped from the hole and sliced them into ribbons of black sand. Felix sighed in relief, "boy, thanks."

"No time for thanks," shouted Jared "we've got to get off this train!"

Felix knew what he was saying, for looking behind himself he saw that the Serpent Express was running out of track…

And fast.

Quick as a fox, Felix warned Thimbleleena and Shaylee about the upcoming obstacle and both of the girls climbed to the roof. As soon as the train got closest to the edge, all four of them jumped off at the nick of time. Behind them, the Serpent Express rode off the ledge and into the bottomless pit below. Looking back at what just happened, the four warriors gazed upon the Serpent Express at it hissed in vain.

Jared told the others to move on as they continued their perilous journey.

Meanwhile, in a lone castle on top of a hunching mountain, a large throne room was barley lit by two torches lit by sapphire flames. The walls seemed old and cracking as hours went by and they sounded like the pitiful cries of doom and despair. At the backside of the room, two ruby red eyes pierced the darkness, giving off an eerie sense of danger. The two giant doors at the front of the room busted open as a red colored Dream-Eater rushed in and kneeled to its master.

"Speak" said the red eyes in a voice that sounded soulless and faint.

The red Dream-Eater howled and suddenly, without warning, it erupted in a burst of purple flame. The Dream-Eater was gone…and what was left was a sort of handsome man with black silky hair, noticeable red eyes, and a scar running from his left eye to his chin. He wore a black suit of armor with a black trench coat covered in purple markings, a pair of black fur boots, and on his back was a scythe as long as a support beam.

"Lord Serith, King of Nightmares," said the man with a voice that sounded both kind AND deadly, "we have just destroyed the Serpent Express, unfortunately, the heroes made it safely."

A large sharp toothed smile of fear appeared under the red eyes. "No, that's wonderful news. Now that means they will be slowed down, and WE will get to Dreamscape faster. Those meddlesome warriors will fall under the strength of nightmares."

With a sudden hissing sound, the whole room was lit with blue flame. Serith stood tall above the man, with looks that could kill with fright. His red eyes shone like stars and were pulsing with energy. He wore a long, elegant cloak that was as red as fresh blood. His face was still that of a wild boar and his horns rose from his head like redwood trees. His hands and fingers were long, sharp, and bony, almost like he could make a clean swipe through human flesh.

"My, my," said the black clad man, "you certainly know haw to make an appearance."

The King of Nightmares stood there with a mouth filled with extremely sharp teeth.

"It's how a king should be…"

Back with our heroes, they had decided to camp out behind a few rocks for the night and were already fast asleep. Jared slept to the left of Shaylee while Felix was quietly resting next to the fire place. Felix's ear twitched, indicating that he had heard something. Felix woke up as quickly as he could and turned his Magic Bag into a mallet. He sneaked ever so slowly to the other side of the rock, sweat rushing down from his forehead. He took a little peak and was instantly confused.

There sat Thimbleleena, trying to smash her golden wristbands to pieces. But no matter how hard she tried, they still looked unscratched. She then growled in rage and landed on the ground, crying to herself with small yet sorrowful tears.

"Thimbleleena?" asked Felix in question.

Thimbleleena glanced at him and sighed. "Oh, hey Felix, you here to just watch me cry until my eyes go red?"

"What? No. I just want to know what's wrong."

Thimbleleena looked at him and showed him her golden bracelets. "You see these? These bands are what keep me alive. The thing is…I'm an artificial fairy, a fake, crafted by people to help in tasks or to learn things. I may look, sound, and feel like a fairy, but I have my limits. If I fly too fast, I burn to ashes. If I soar too high, I'll shrivel and shrink. And I can't even touch real water without turning to sand."

She starts to float a little and stares into the silver moon.

"Oh how awesome it would be to be a real fairy… to fly, swim, and speed with no limit. I want to be real…but sadly, the only way to make me real is to magically wish me real, and everyone in the Dream Realm knows that it's impossible."

Thimbleleena gently floated down and sat near the boulder with her legs close to her face. Felix was full of pity for the young fairy. In a strange way, he knew that deep down he knew what she was going through. He didn't know WHY he felt artificial inside of him, but I guess it was just a feeling that was sort of like a bad aftertaste when you're done eating.

"At least YOU'RE real," she said looking up at him, "you get to walk where ever you want, see what you want to see…but for me, that will never happen."

Felix looked away for a moment, and then he smiled and went bright eyed. "You know what…even though you said it's impossible, I'll find a way to make you real."

Thimbleleena looked at him with surprise. "You would do that…for some one you just met?"

"Of course, you're my friend; it's the least I could do."

Thimbleleena laid down on the soft, grassy ground and stared into the stars. "Thanks Felix…you're a true friend."


	5. Chapter 5: The Light of Sorrow

The air was cool and crisp when our heroes woke up. They doused their fire and continued their journey on foot (or in Thimbleleena's case, on wing). Felix looked up into the sky and started asking questions.

"Hey, the moon is still out," Felix pointed out, "it should be daytime right now."

"Serith put a curse on the land, making it night forever" explained Shaylee.

Felix let that idea sink into his mind. The thought of never seeing the cheerful yellow sun for all of eternity kind of scared him a bit.

It took them a while to reach their destination.

"Over there" said Jared, pointing to an old, run down house.

The house was a little small and a bit of the roof seemed to have fallen off and pile on the side. It was also connected to a lone windmill that almost part of it was destroyed and missing. A zigzag chimney stood on top with tuffs of black smoke gracefully soaring out into the night. As our heroes approached it, the saw that the windows were lit with yellow light and the door was very tall and covered with chipped, red paint. Felix looked upon the silver, rusted frame that hung on the door.

"_The Sorrow Lantern_…kind of a sad name, isn't it?"

Just then the door suddenly flew open. On the other side was a pale man with a long nose and expressive eyes. He wore a grey, tanernd suit with a black neck-tie and a stovepipe hat with a lantern sticking from it. The Sorrow Lantern had a very depressed look on his face.

"Oh, visitors…like I care anymore" said the Sorrow Lantern in a sigh.

"Mr. Lantern," Shaylee started to explain, "we are looking for the kingdom of Dreamscape, and since you are the best mapmaker around, you must have one."

The Sorrow Lantern sighed and said, "I might have one…though I doubt it."

He led the four through his house which was decorated with pictures of sad looking individuals. All of them had dark rings around their eyes and severe frowns. There were many lit candles around the room and books piled into mountains as high as the ceiling. The wallpaper seemed to be peeling of from the walls and rotting on the floor.

"This is the saddest person I've ever seen," said Felix, "I wonder how he got this way? "

"He was born like that," said Thimbleleena, "he was dreamt up by a French artist on the brink of depression…and suicide."

Felix gulped at the thought of that.

The Sorrow Lantern shoved books aside and dug through papers till he found an aged map with many different symbols on it.

"Well what do you know, I did," he said in a miserable tone of voice, "hooray…"

The four looked it over and analyzed it over and over and over again.

"Ok, we just have to move through the mountains and across Diamond Valley…that shouldn't be too hard" said Shaylee.

"We'll have to make it quick," declared Jared, "Serith's Dream-Eaters are probably heading here right now."

Jared then left the room along with Shaylee and Thimbleleena. Felix was about to join them when the Sorrow Lantern grabbed his shoulder.

"Here is a warning, cat, for your journey," the Sorrow Lantern said as he started to explain. "In those mountains lies a terrible monster that EVERYONE in the Dream Realm knows of, a beast that is so fast, so vile, and so fast, you never see it coming. Beware the Drezal small one…or your life will be as sad as mine."

Felix joined the others with the knowledge the Sorrow Lantern gave him. Felix was now scared out of his mind. He imagined what a Drezal would look like…a tall dragon with fangs of silver, a living shadow that was quick like lightning, or a monstrous falcon with poison talons. Whatever it looked like…Felix didn't want to see it.

"Ok, so we know where to go, but HOW do we get to the mountains? It'll take us forever to get there" questioned Thimbleleena.

The four were thinking about what to do when Felix said, "I have an idea!"

Then with a whistle Felix's Magic Bag shot into the air and started to transform. It bulged and stretched, twisted and turned, grew and elongated till it turned into a yellow bi-plane with black X's all over it. Jared, Shaylee, and Thimbleleena were astounded by what just happened.

"Hop aboard _Air Felix_, we'll fly to the mountains" announced Felix.

The three jumped in as Felix started the engines. It sputtered a bit but soon the engine roared with life. At the controls, Felix pushed the throttle stick foreword and the plane was off. Soon the plane was up in the air and headed for Dreamscape.

On the ground, many Dream-Eaters were sniffing the ground, trying to find a scent. The man in black clothing looked around for any signs of them. They searched left and right. But nothing came up. Then, one of the Dream-Eaters howled at the starry sky which got the man's attention. He looked up and saw a yellow bi-plane fly north of them. The man in black had an arrogant smile grow on his face.

"Taking the skies…nice trick," he said, "but not enough to save you."

He brought out his scythe and pointed it at the plane. A purple bolt of energy shot out from it and struck it with the force of a thousand suns exploding at the same time. "Now then," he said to the Dream-Eaters, "let's have some fun, shall we?"

Felix's plane was now spiraling out of control. It began to do a nosedive toward the ground below. Felix was trying to raise the nose but the controls broke. With no way to stop the plane, they were about to crash into oblivion. Then Thimbleleena had a plan.

"Ok, I'll have to carry you guys, so jump!"

And they did. Thimbleleena caught them all and was carrying them in the air. They watched in terror and despair as Felix's bag-plane spiraled down into the land below.


End file.
